A travers le temps
by M-Kira
Summary: Et si nous avions plusieurs vies à plusieurs époques ?
1. Prologue

****Je posterais sans doute un chapitre par jour. Il y a en tout 8 parties.****

 ** **06 Juin 1777****

Je la serrais fort dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je desserrais mon emprise pour regarder une dernière fois son visage d'ange et ses yeux chocolats.  
 **  
 **\- Natsu...ne part pas s'il-te-plaît...**  
 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Luce...je serais de retour avant que tu ne remarques mon absence. Je serais à nouveau là dans un mois.**  
**  
J'avais beau essayez de la rassurer et de lui affirmer que mon voyage d'affaire était important. Il fallait juste que j'aille faire signer un bout de papier pour son père qui ne pouvait pas se libérer pour ce voyage. Rien de bien de dangereux.

 **\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**  
 **-Je te promet de revenir Lucy.**

J'essuyais ses larmes et l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de prendre ma valise et de passer le pas de la porte. Il ne fallait pas que je me retourne ou j'allais craquer et la prendre dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais partir. Il ne fallait pas que je me retourne...

 **\- Je t'aime Natsu.**

Je me retournais pour faire mon plus beau sourire à ma fiancée et lui répondis :

 **\- Moi aussi ma princesse.**

Elle me fit signe d'approcher et j'obtempérai sans aucune résistance. Je m'approchai d'elle et je la vis prendre quelque chose derrière la porte. Lorsque je fus devant elle me tendis cette chose qui n'était autre que l'écharpe dont elle ne se séparait jamais et que sa mère lui avait offert peut de temps avant sa mort. Voyant que ne réagissait pas elle enroula l'écharpe à écaille blanche autour de mon coup.

 **\- Au moins je serais toujours avec toi.**  
 **\- Mais Luce je n'ai rien d'aussi précieux pour toi moi.**  
 **\- Bien sure que si.**

Elle m'avait dit ça en prenant et posant ma main sur son ventre. Je ne comprenais pas pas...enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'explique.

 **\- Je suis enceinte.**

 **6 Juin 2077**

Je voyais à travers la vitre les nuages défiler. Rêvassant, mon regard vagabonda sur les personnes qui m'entouraient dans cet avion. Quand soudain je fus tiré de mes pensés par la voix du pilote qui nous informait que nous allions bientôt atterrir. Un sourire illumina enfin mon visage. J'allais enfin Le revoir après ces trois longues semaines de voyage. Je commençais à en avoir assez de ses tournées dans le monde. Pas que je n'étais pas flatté que des gens à travers le monde entier aimaient mes livres mais j'étais attaché au petit village où je vivais...enfin surtout des personnes qui y vivaient. Magnolia...j'y serai bientôt pour revoir tous mes amis et surtout mon bien aimé. Natsu...attends moi.

 **6 Juin 7777**

Je la regardais. Ma meilleure amie. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient. Deux hommes lui mirent sur ses frêles épaules une cape blanche et abaissèrent sa capuche sur ces cheveux bleus. Ils ouvrirent la grille dorée qui ressortait sur le reste de la salle qui était entièrement blanche. Elle avança solennellement vers la grille dorée en passant au milieu de l'allée que moi et mes consœurs avions formé. Lorsqu'elle passa à quelque centimètre de moi me frôlant presque, elle me murmura avec un sourire ancré sur son visage.

 **\- On se revoit bientôt Lu-chan.**

Oui Levy-chan, bientôt. Bientôt moi aussi je serais affranchi et pourrais devenir humaine. Dans un an je te rejoindrai Levy-chan.


	2. Chapter 1

**16 Juin 1777**

Voilà seulement dix jours que j'ai embarqué et j'ai déjà envie de rentrer chez moi quitte à rentrer à la nage ou encore me faire renvoyer par le père de Lucy tant qu'il ne m'empêche pas de la voir. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Avais-je oublié de préciser que j'avais le mal des transports ? Mon meilleur ami, qui n'était autre que mon associé avait été obligé de m'accompagner au détriment de son épouse, lâcha un ricanement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce...que t'as...le nudiste...**  
 **\- T'es pathétique. Et je ne suis pas un nudiste !**  
 **\- Alors...rhabille toi...Je suis...pas sûre que Juvia...apprécierait...de savoir que...tu te baladais...à poils...**

Celui-ci remarqua enfin que sa manie de se déshabiller l'avait reprit. Alors qu'il partait à la recherche de ses vêtements je me penchais par dessus la rambarde pour vomir mes tripes sans lâcher des yeux une chemise blanche se faire emporter par les vagues de cet océan sans pitié. Repose en paix chemise de Grey.

 **6 Juin 2077**

Je n'osais pas. Pourquoi hésitais-je déjà ? Je ne sais pas. Moi qui jusqu'à arriver devant cette porte beige avait été si pressé de rentrer chez moi. Je n'avais aucune raison de stresser. Mes retrouvailles avec mes amis quelques heures plutôt c'était bien passer et Natsu serait sans doute le plus heureux. Mais ma main tremblait ce qui m'empêchait de mettre cette foutue clef dans cette serrure. Après avoir enfin réussi à ouvrir cette porte ce qui pour moi semblait être une véritable épreuve je soufflais un bon coup avant de passer le pas de las porte. J'avais fais abstraction de ce mauvais pressentiment et j'avais pénétrer dans le salon.

 **\- Je suis rentrée Natsu !**

Sauf que lorsque je dirigeais mon regard vers le canapé mon sourire se figea. Peut-être n'aurais-je dut jamais voir ça.

 **16 Juin 7777**

Il était vingt heures et il me restait encore deux heures avant de finir mon service. Nos journées se résumaient toutes à ça : ce lever, boire notre jus spécial, travailler pendant treize heures sans une seule pause puis boire à nouveau ce jus et retourner se coucher quelques heures. Seulement, aux bout de sept années de dure labeur nous étions affranchie. Levy m'avait promis que lorsqu'elle serait affranchie elle viendrait me voir au restaurant dans lequel je travaillais si dure avec les autres. Malheureusement voilà dix jours qu'elle était partie et elle n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis. Tout au font de moi j'espérais qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.  
Je m'approchais d'une table pour servir les clients. Un des clients m'interpella je me dirigeais donc vers sa table où siégeait également trois de ses compagnons. Je trouvais ces quatre clients étrange. Après tout l'un avait un longue crinière de cheveux noirs avec de nombreux piercings, un autre aux cheveux noir jais était souvent torse nu mais les agents du restaurent venaient toujours le rappeler à l'ordre et la seule femme du groupe était toujours collé à lui et parlait d'elle à la troisième personne. Le plus étrange était peut-être ce garçon aux cheveux roses, une écharpe blanche en écaille, il commandait toujours une quantité phénoménale de nourriture et m'observait souvent en essayant d'être discret même si il ne l'était pas. Ce groupe venait régulièrement ici et ils se distinguaient des autres clients masculins car contrairement à eux ils n'avaient pas les mains baladeuses.  
Alors que je posais leurs commandes sur la table l'homme au piercings me posa une question qui me surprit.

 **\- La serveuse Levy n'est pas là depuis quelque temps. Serais-tu où elle est ?**  
 **\- Vous connaissez Levy-chan ? Elle ne travaille plus ici !**  
 **\- Comment-ça ?**  
 **\- Elle a été affranchie il y maintenant dix jours !**

J'avais dit ça avec fierté et je pouvais voir leur visage devenir sombre surtout celui aux piercings qui se crispa avant de se décomposer. Me rendant compte de ce que j'avais fais et de la règle numéro 1 qui était de rendre le client heureux je m'empressais de rajouter :

 **\- Mais elle va revenir ! Elle m'a promis que lorsqu'elle serait affranchi elle reviendrait dès le lendemain me voir ici.**  
 **\- Et est-elle revenue depuis ?**

C'était l'homme aux cheveux roses qui venait de me parler. Ne préférant pas m'attarder sur ce sujet sensible je tournais les talons sans attendre mon reste et partie sans me retourner, la tête baissé prendre d'autres commandes.

Voilà maintenant une semaine que cet étrange groupe de client n'était pas revenu. Cela m'étonnais quelque peu mais je ne devais pas me poser de question, ou plutôt je n'en avais pas le droit.  
Tandis que je servais un client -qui avait les mains extrêmement baladeuses- celui-ci arrêta tous mouvement sur mon corps et tomba sur le sol. Je me retournais alors pour le voir écroulé par terre le nez en sang. Je levais les yeux sur l'homme à côté qui était la cause de tout se remue ménage et fus surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de l'homme aux cheveux roses. Je regardais son visage et pus y lire dessus une haine féroce qu'il dirigeait sur le client écroulé qui poussait des gémissement plaintif dont la plupart sonnaient faux. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard aussitôt il se calma , il entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre à ma question muette qui étais pourquoi il avait fais cela, qu'il se fit emmener par les agents de sécurité. Il ne se débattit pas sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre ses deux tas de muscles armées et le calme reprit dans le restaurant peu de temps après son départ.

J'étais épuisée. J'avais finie ma longue journée plus tard que d'habitude et j'étais la dernière encore debout. Soudain j'entendis du bruit venant de la réserve. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux couchettes mais elles étaient toutes prisent sauf la mienne. Il y avait un intrus. Prise de panique j'allais prévenir les autres mais je me ravisais au dernier moment. Si on découvrait un intrus et que cela remontait jusqu'aux oreilles du patron, le restaurant fermerait et nous serions toutes obligées de trouvé un nouvel emploie où les compteurs de cotisation avant l'affranchissement serait remis à zéro. Il en était hors de question. Ma curiosité ayant pris le dessus, j'entrais dans la réserve silencieusement et allumais les lumières. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je fus surprise de le voir devant moi. L'homme aux cheveux roses.


	3. Chapter 2

**20 Juin 1777**

Je regardais le vieil homme d'affaire signer le contrat écoutant d'une oreille distraite son baratin sur l'esclavagisme. Puis il me tendit enfin le contrat. Mon travail était enfin terminé et j'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi sur le continent.

 **« Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir en compagnie. Présentez mes salutations à monsieur Heartfilia.**  
 **\- Avec plaisir monsieur Redfox.**  
 **\- Faites bon voyage et n'hésitez pas à revenir quand vous voulez, vous serez le bienvenu. »**

Comme si j'allais refaire tout ce voyage juste pour venir dans ce trou paumé pour supporter ses jacassements. Je sortis dehors sous un soleil de plomb et me mis en route. La veille, lors du déchargement du navire, j'avais entendu une rumeur selon quoi un médecin sur cette île aurait un remède contre le mal de mer. Autant en profiter, hors de question de subir encore une fois cette torture pendant treize jours non stop.  
J'arpentais donc les chemins de terre de cette petite île tropicale à la recherche de mon sauveur. Il faut dire que je pourrais même m'habituer et m'y attacher à cet endroit où des champs de cotons et autres s'étendaient à pertes de vues. Mais le seul point négatif était la présence de tout ces esclaves martyrisé. Mais que pouvais-je faire pour aider toutes ces personnes. Je pris donc la décision qu'une fois rentrer à la capitale j'en parlerais à monsieur Heartfilia qui était lui-même un marchand d'esclave. Mais il pouvait se montrer têtu, comme sa fille d'ailleurs ce qui me fit sourire.  
Je revins à la réalité quand je vis enfin se dresser devant moi une petite chaumière qui abritait sans aucun doute le médecin Cobra.

 **8 Juin 2077**

Je jetas mon énième mouchoir dans la corbeille au fond de la chambre qui débordait depuis longtemps. Voilà maintenant deux jours que je pleurais en permanence écroulé dans le lit de cette chambre d'hôtel. Alors que je reniflais une fois de plus je me relevais pour aller chercher un gros pot de glace qui, je l'espérais, comblerait le vide qu'avait laisser place mon cœur en lambeaux. Et alors que j'enfournais une grande fournée de cette substance glacée cette image qui m'avais poussé à m'exiler ici me revint et m'arracha un gémissement de douleur. Natsu. Il était celui que j'aimais plus que tout et il m'avait trahi. Je le revois encore en train d'embrasser cette inconnue dans le canapé et même plus si je n'étais pas arrivée. Quand je pense que j'avais mis toute ma confiance en lui...

 **« Lucy ? Tu es là ? »**

Une voix étouffée derrière la porte de cette chambre miteuse venait de m'interrompre dans ma profonde lamentation. J'avais décidé de l'ignorer mais celle-ci fut ci insistante à tambouriner cette porte que lassé je retirais cette couette plus que gênante pour atteindre la porte.  
Une fois ouverte, la porte laissa apercevoir une jeune femme de petite taille au cheveux bleu, ma meilleure amie Levy. Celle-ci n'attendis pas mon accord et entra avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

 **« Oh Lucy. Je suis désolé...Grey nous a tout expliqué. »**

Grey était le meilleur ami de Natsu qui n'avait pas dut se retenir de parler de sa liaison. Sans que je ne puisse les retenir, une larme puis deux, trois...un torrent inonda mon visage que je nichais dans le coup de Levy et resserrais son étreinte.

 **« Nous nous sommes inquiétés de ne plus te voir et on a même cru que tu avais fais une bêtise.**  
 **\- Je dois dire que j'y est pensée.**  
 **\- Ne pense plus jamais à ça ! Je t'interdis de te tuer pour cet enfoiré de Natsu !**  
 **\- Mais ça fais tellement mal Levy-chan... »**

Aussitôt je la sentie se radoucir, elle me regarda dans les yeux avant d'essuyer mes larmes puis me reprendre dans ses bras une fois de plus. Alors qu'elle me murmurait des mots rassurants elle ajouta :

 **« Continue d'avancer Lu-chan ne t'arrêtes ou ne te retournes pas pour lui. Ou bien le futur t'échappera. »**

Je me souvins. C'est ce que je lui avais dit le jour ou Gadjeel l'avait laissé tomber pour sa carrière de chanteur de rock. Je savais que ça allait être douloureux ou même impossible mais je devais le faire pour Levy, pour tous mes amis.

 **24 Juin 7777**

J'entendis au loin une vielle horloge annonçant qu'il était maintenant minuit sans quitter des yeux cet homme. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi remarquant enfin ma présence, il me fit un grand sourire comme si de rien était.

 **« Yo !**  
 **\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.**  
 **\- Toi non plus.**  
 **\- Je travaille ici.**  
 **\- Et si je te disais que j'étais venu ici pour t'emmener le plus loin possible d'ici ? »**

Je le regardais fixement perplexe. Pourquoi un citoyen libre viendrait m'enlever. Surtout que cela nous rendrait fugitif si j'obtempérais sans résistance. Puis dans un an, je serais libre.

 **« Pourquoi vous suivrais-je alors que dans exactement onze mois et trois semaines je serais affranchie ?»**

Pourquoi est-ce-que je lui racontais tout ça d'ailleurs ? Je vis son regard s'assombrir.

 **« L'affranchissement n'est pas comme tu le penses.**  
 **\- Comment est-il selon vous ?**  
 **\- Beaucoup moins chaleureux et il n'y a aucune raison de vouloir l'accomplir. »**

Je commençais à m'inquiéter, Levy-chan l'avait fait après tout. Ou bien il me mentait pour m'effrayer et que je le laisse m'emmener.

 **« Alors pourquoi feriez vous ça, je veux dire, pourquoi vous m'enlèveriez ? »**

Je vis un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres se dessiner à l'entente du dernier mot que j'eus prononcé.

 **« Je «t'enlèverais» car tu as le pouvoir de changer les choses.**  
 **\- Comment-ça ?**  
 **\- Tu as des doutes sur ce qui est arrivé à ton amie. Tu te poses des questions. Ce qui fais que tu es la personne dont nous avons besoin.**  
 **\- Nous ?**  
 **\- Je fais parti d'une association secrète : Fairy Tail. Et nous avons pour but de rendre la liberté qui à été volé à toutes les personnes comme toi. »**

Je ne comprenais pas. Puis soudain j'entendis un cri derrière moi. Je me retournais vivement pour voir Mira le fixer. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit elle s'enfuie sonner l'alarme. L'homme me prit par la taille et me porta dans ses bras comme une princesse avant de sauter du haut de la seule fenêtre de cet étage...qui était le 156e.


	4. Chapter 3

**21 Juin 1777**

Je gambadais joyeusement sur ce vieux rafiot comme un vrai gamin. Mais que voulez vous ? Pour la première fois de ma vie je n'avais pas le mal de mer. Quand soudain j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller. Je me retournais pour voir le médecin Cobra me demander de le rejoindre. J'obéis, après tout c'est grâce à lui que je vais si bien en mer. Sauf que lorsqu'il me dit qu'il était temps de reprendre une de ses potions contre le mal de mer je ne pus retenir une grimace. Si vous saviez le goût acre qu'elles ont vous vous seriez jetez par dessus bord. Mais bon, c'est un mal pour un bien...Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

 **14 Juin 2077**

Puis je mis un point. Je poussais un soupir et regardais avec contentement mon écrit. J'étais connue dans le monde entier pour mes récits fantastiques. Quand je pense que lorsque j'étais petite et naïve cela avais été mon rêve. Mais maintenant qu'il était réalisé je n'avais plus de but. Bien sûre entre temps j'en avais eu un nouveau qui portait le nom de Natsu mais à présent ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un vieux cauchemar...que je fais toutes les nuits. Je me levais, ayant assez écrit à mon goût pour aujourd'hui et me dirigeais vers la porte.  
Si je continuais d'avancer encore aujourd'hui c'est sans doute grâce à tous mes amis. C'est pourquoi, pour les remercier je devais sourire, même si ils sonnaient faux, même si ma seule envie était de fondre en larme et même si mon cœur saignait encore.

 **24 Juin 7777**

Je regardais le soleil se coucher, chose que je n'avais encore jamais faite. A vrai dire je n'avais jamais pris de temps pour autre chose que mon travail. Et je dois dire que sa faisait du bien.  
Je jetais un regard inquisiteur à Natsu, mon kidnappeur, qui s'affairait dans sa cuisine. Quand je pense que j'avais failli mourir du haut de cette tour. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui aurait dut arriver. Mais heureusement pour moi Natsu avait prévu le coup en ayant positionner au bonne endroit son petit vaisseau nous évitant une longue chute fatale. Il avait fait de rapide présentation alors qu'il avait démarré son engin en trombe. Et à présent je me trouvais dans son séjour à l'observer se débattre avec un coteau et des patates. Me dirigeant vers lui pour l'aider et lui éviter toutes sortent de blessures. Je pris donc les choses en mains lui se contentant de m'observer.

 **« Tu ne cuisines jamais n'ai-ce-pas ?**  
 **\- Disons que je préfère commander. »**

Je laissais échapper un petit rire. Alors comme ça il se mettait à la cuisine rien que pour moi ?  
Lorsque nous passâmes à table, je pus enfin commencer mon interrogatoire, pour son plus grand malheur.

 **« Qu'attends-tu exactement de moi ?**  
 **\- C'est assez compliquer...**  
 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**  
 **\- Demain je t'emmènerai voir le vieux, il t'expliquera tout.**  
 **\- Le vieux ?**  
 **\- C'est le chef de Fairy Tail. Maintenant mange avant que ça ne soit froid. »**

Il n'avait clairement aucune envie d'en parler. Préférant éviter de l'énerver le repas se termina dans le silence.  
Je n'arrivais pas et s'étais bien la première fois d'habitude écroulée de fatigue à dormir. Je fus vite lassé de ma contemplation du plafond et je me redressais. La chambre d'ami dans laquelle j'étais loger était petite mais chaleureuse. Soudain prise d'une envie je me levais pour sortir dans le couloir. Je me rendis alors dans la chambre au fond du couloir qui n'était autre que celle de Natsu. Je rentais silencieusement et c'est toujours aussi discrètement que je m'assis sur le lit pour le regarder dormir. Il était assez mignon comme ça avec cet air enfantin collé sur le visage. Mais à quoi je pensais ? Je n'avais pas le droit de pensez comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma main avait bougé seule pour se poser sur son torse découvert. C'était la première fois qu'elle touchait un torse aussi brûlant. Quand soudain je le vis légèrement remuer je retirais alors brusquement ma main. Mais il finit par ouvrir ses yeux émeraudes. C'est d'un regard endormi qu'il me dévisagea se demandant sûrement ce que je faisais là.

 **« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?**  
 **\- Je...Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »**

D'abord surpris il eu ensuite un sourire mesquin. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Et j'avais encore une fois raison car il entoura ma taille d'un de ses bras pour me tirer et m'allonger contre son torse. Après avoir poussé un faible glapissement et être sortie de ma stupeur je commençais à me débattre contre son emprise qui se resserra.

 **« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?**  
 **\- Bah tu n'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors tu vas dormir avec moi. »**

Son raisonnement était illogique mais ne pouvant rien faire je cessais de m'agiter. Puis finalement je finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée quelques secondes plus tard.


	5. Chapter 4

**28 Juin 1777**

Je recrachais une nouvelle fois le peu que contenait mon estomac avant de me rallonger dans ma couchette de fortune. J'avais extrêmement chaud et un mal de tête qui me donnait juste envie de la claqué contre le plancher. Un regard en biais me permis d'apercevoir mon médecin en train de manipuler différentes fioles de couleurs douteuses.

 **« Pourquoi...votre machin me met dans cet état...?**  
 **\- Il semblerait que votre corps rejette l'antidote et que ton mal de mer soit encore plus douloureux qu'avant. Je vais être obligé d'augmenter les doses. »**

Oh non. Il n'arrêtait jamais d'augmenter les doses et contrairement à ce qu'il disait sa me donnait plus l'impression d'aller de plus en plus mal qu'autre chose. Il me fit donc avaler de force sa potion même si je n'aurai pas put vraiment résister puisque tous mes membres étaient engourdis. Sa substance me donna l'impression que le monde autour de moi tournait si rapidement que j'en avais des nausées. Mon regard dévia une nouvel fois sur Cobra qui me tournait le dos et semblait fouiller dans mes affaires que contenait ma valise.

 **« Qu'est-ce-que...vous faites ? »**

Il sursauta en m'entendant, se retourna vers moi avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Il me sembla qu'il allait répondre quand il fut interrompit par l'entré de Grey dans ma cabine.

 **« Désolé si je vous dérange mais il va bientôt avoir une grosse tempête.**  
 **\- Oh ne vous en faites pas j'en ai fini avec . »**

Sur ses mots Cobra sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Grey s'approcha alors de moi. L'air de moquerie de d'habitude avait été remplacé par l'inquiétude.

 **« T'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette Natu.**  
 **\- Grey...j'ai de moins...en moins confiance en...Cobra.**  
 **\- Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est toi qui l'a amené ici.**  
 **\- Je sais mais...je crois qu'il...manigance quelque...chose...**  
 **\- T'inquiètes. Je vais garder un œil sur lui. »**

Je fis un faible sourire. Je pouvais au moins compter sur lui sur ce vieux rafiot. Malgré mon mal de crâne immense et mes membres endoloris je finis par tomber dans un profond sommeil.

 **06 Juillet 2077**

Je raccrochais rageusement. Des larmes me montant aux yeux et me serrant douloureusement la gorge. Je jetais avec force mon téléphone sur mon lit comme si tout cela était de faute. Sa y est. Tout était terminé. Mon éditeur venait de m'annoncer que notre contrat n'était plus valable. J'avais vingt-quatre ans et tous ce que j'avais construit était partit en fumé en un mois.  
J'entendis la sonnerie de mon portable. Je le prit dans mes mains tremblantes pour voir le numéro. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il appelle toujours au mauvais moment. J'éteignis mon portable sans prêter attention à l'appel de la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir ou d'entendre pour le moment, Natsu. A vrai dire je n'avais plus envie de rien. Levy avait été muté et avait déménagé à l'autre bout du pays pour entrer dans une grande école prestigieuse et ne m'avais pas recontacté depuis. Grey et Jubia étaient partit vivre ensemble dans la capitale pour se rapprocher du travail de Grey. Quant à Jellal et Erza...ils étaient parti en voyage de noce. Il ne restait plus que moi dans Magnolia de la bande inséparable que nous formions au lycée. Bien sûre certains reviendraient et Natsu était toujours dans cette ville. D'ailleurs depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu il n'avait pas arrêté de m'appeler ou de m'envoyer de message. Je n'en avais rien à faire. Rien qu'au son de sa voix j'avais envie de pleurer et de hurler.  
J'étais devenue pathétique. Je n'avais plus rien et j'allais bientôt être à la rue. Je me laissais tombé sur le lit déboussolé. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Mon regard lassé du plafond blanchâtre dévia jusqu'au petit bureau de ma chambre submergé de liasse de feuilles noires d'encres. Prise d'une rage folle je me redressais et telle une furie je me jetais sur mon bureau recouvert de mes écrits dont les lecteurs s'étaient « lassés » comme avait si bien dit mon ancien éditeur. S'était en quelque sorte leurs fautes à toutes ses feuilles. J'en pris une liasse pour commencer à la déchiqueter avec rage. Si je n'avais pas commencer à écrire jamais je ne me serais fais accepter chez un éditeur. Mes doigts commençaient à se recouvrir de coupures causées par les feuilles. Jamais je n'aurais arrêté mes études pour me consacrer pleinement à cet avenir incertain qu'est l'écriture. Je pris de nouvelles feuilles qui allaient subir le même sort que les précédentes. Jamais je n'aurais été connue et donc fait tous ses voyages pour rencontrer mes lecteurs dans le monde entier. Les feuilles commençaient à rougir taché de mon sang qui commençait à goutter. Jamais Natsu ne se serait alors détourné de moi. Le souffle court et les larmes dégoulinant sur mon visage bouffit je renversais le bureau faisant voler les feuilles dans toute la pièce et provoquant un bruit assourdissant. Jamais je ne me saurais retrouvé à la porte.  
Je me stoppais alors nette. Regardant horrifié ce que je venais de faire. La respiration saccadé je tombais à genou. Mes sanglots redoublèrent. J'avais perdue la tête. Je tendis la main vers une feuille vierge qui n'avait pas subit ma folie et saisit mon stylo plume qui était lui aussi au sol. Je remis le bureau à sa place et m'assit sur la chaise qui l'accompagnait. Ne prêtant plus aucune attention à l'apparence chaotique qu'avait la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais je me mis à écrire calmement. Juste écrire désespérément les yeux toujours embués de larme. Redoutant le moment ou je mettrais le point finale. Le point qui marquerait la fin de cette misérable lettre, de ma misérable vie.

 **25 Juin 7777**

J'émergeais doucement de mon sommeil. Ayant soudain froid je me retournais dans mon lit pour essayer de trouver un peu plus de chaleur mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce fut seulement au bout de quelques secondes que je me souvins que j'étais dans la chambre de Natsu. Je me redressais alors vivement et examinait la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Natsu. Je me levais donc et déambulais dans l'appartement à sa recherche. Ce fut dans la cuisine que je le trouvais en train de boire un café.

 **« Tu es enfin levé. J'ai cru que tu allais passer ta journée à dormir.**  
 **\- Qu'elle heure est-il ?**  
 **\- Neuf heure. »**

J'étais étonné, je n'avais jamais autant dormi. Je pris donc mon petit déjeuner et partie m'habiller avec des vêtements d'une de ses amies qu'il m'avait donné la veille. Nous finîmes par enfin sortir dehors.  
J'avais les yeux qui pétillaient et je tournais la tête dans tous les sens pour ne pas perdre une miette du monde qui m'entourait. A vrai dire c'était la première fois de ma vie que je marchais à l'extérieur du restaurant. A ce souvenir mon visage s'assombrit au souvenir de mes amies qui devaient encore y être enfermé. Ne préférant ne pas m'attarder sur ses pensées noires je retournais dans ma contemplation de tous ses grattes-ciel et ses immenses avenues bondées de personnes en tous genre. Et pour couronner le tout je tenais la main chaude de Natsu dans ma main pour ne pas me perdre et c'était loin de me déplaire.  
Nous finîmes par quitter ses grandes rues luxueuses pour des petites ruelles étroites et sombres abritant des gens louches. Je me rapprochais donc de Natsu pour éviter de ne trop m'approcher d'eux et m'attirer des ennuis.  
Natsu fini par enfin s'arrêter devant ce qui semblait être un bar en aussi mauvais état que le reste du quartier. Je pus distinguer sur une pancarte au dessus de la porte où était inscrit «Fairy Tail ». C'était donc ici que siégeait son organisation ? Drôle d'endroit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je commençais à stresser. Natsu dut le sentir puisqu'il m'adressa un sourire rassurant avant de défoncer les grandes portes en bois de la battisse.

 **« Salut les nazes !**  
 **\- Les portes Natsu ! »**

Lorsque les personnes présentent dans la pièce me remarquèrent ils se mirent à me fixer silencieusement. Je me mis à rougir de gène pas du tout habitué à être au centre de l'attention. Natsu me tira par la main jusqu'à une salle adjacente sans leur prêter plus d'attention.  
Cette pièce était plus petite et plus mal éclairée. Il y avait un grand bureau derrière lequel était installer un petit vieux moustachu qui semblait plonger dans la lecture d'un magazine douteux.

 **« Hey le vieux, tu pourrais pas fermer ce bouquin deux secondes ?**  
 **\- Natsu !? sursauta le «vieux», Tu pourrais pas frapper à la porte comme tout le monde ?**  
 **\- J'ai amené Lucy.**  
 **\- Lucy ? Son regard dévia vers moi, oh ! La serveuse. Bienvenue Lucy à Fairy Tail ! Enchanté je suis Makarov.**  
 **\- Moi de même.**  
 **\- Bien, tu as sans doute des questions.**  
 **\- Et bien...j'aimerais savoir se que vous me voulez exactement. »**

Son visage s'assombrit et il me fixa intensément. Il semblait réfléchir à ses mots et me jauger. Je me tournais vers Natsu mais celui-ci avait le regard fuyant. Puis Makarov me posa un question que je ne compris pas tout de suite.

 **« Te sens-tu prête ?**  
 **\- Prête à quoi ?**  
 **\- A découvrir l'affreuse réalité qu'est ton futur »**


	6. Chapter 5

**06 Juillet 1777**

C'est à peine si je pouvais distinguer le plancher du plafond...Ma gorge me brûlait atrocement et ce que j'ingurgitais n'arrangeait pas les choses. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallut supporter le mal de mer que cette potion. Et dire que nous n'arrivions que demain puisque suite à la tempête il avait fallu s'arrêter deux jours sur une petite îles. Mais même à ce moment là il fallait que je continue mon traitement pour qu'il fasse et effet. Le résultat ? Je ne pouvais plus bougé ni parler. J'étais en sueur, j'avais du mal à respirer et la vision trouble mais malgré tout ça je pouvais discerner Cobra fouiller dans mes affaires. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui faisait quand il sortit la précieuse écharpe de ma dulcinée. Je voulu lui demander ce qu'il manigançait mais je ne put que pousser un faible gémissement. Cela sembla tout de même attirer son attention puisqu'il se retourna vers moi un sourire perfide aux lèvres.

 **« Oh Dragnir, vous êtes encore conscient ? »**

Il ne se souciais pas de ma réponse, il prit sa sacoche et y fourra mon écharpe. La colère montait en moi mais je ne pouvais absolument rien faire.

 **« Vous devez sans doute vous demander ce que je manigance...C'est pourtant évidant. Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à me forger cette fausse réputation de médecin miracle sur cette île minable. Mais il faut dire que vous et votre argent êtes pire que crédules. Ce que je vous ai préparé comme « antidote » depuis le début est en vérité un poison mortel. Mais je ne vous ai pas totalement menti puisque ton corps le rejette vraiment. Tu es vraiment difficile à tuer mais avec les doses, demain au plus tard tu seras mort. »**

Je n'en revenais pas...alors c'est comme ça que j'allais mourir ? Sur un vieux bateau, empoisonné sans que personne ne le sache. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçus Grey dans l'embrasure de la porte en train de nous écouter attentivement le visage déformé par la fureur. Cobra ne le remarqua pas trop occupé à prendre mon argent.

 **« Vous avez l'air vraiment riche dis donc. Rien que l'écharpe doit valoir une petite fortune sur le marché noir... »**

Il ne put terminé sa phrase Grey lui étant sauté dessus par surprise. Je les vis se déchaîner dans toute la cabine sans pouvoir bouger le petit doigt. Ils roulaient, se donnaient des coups de pied, de main...Cobra prit finalement le dessus et plaqua violemment contre une des parois et commença à l'étrangler. Grey qui avait d'abord été sonné n'avait pas put réagir et maintenant il tâtonnait le sol à une main à la recherche d'un arme et de l'autre il essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de son agresseur. Je voulais agir et ne pas laisser mon meilleur ami se faire tuer sous mes yeux mais je n'y arrivais pas. Grey finit par réussir à s'emparer d'un petit coffret tombé au sol suit à leur altercation mouvementée et le claqua avec force contre la tempe de Cobra qui ce mit à saigner abondamment alors qu'il s'était évanoui sur le coup.  
Grey poussa son corps sur le côté saisis la dague qu'allait lui asséner Cobra et le poignarda. Étrangement je ne ressentit aucune pitié pour lui, après tout lui même allait me tuer moi et Grey. Celui-ci se releva et se dirigea précipitamment vers moi se rappelant de ma présence.

 **« Oye Natsu tu vas bien ? »**

J'aurai voulu lui répondre mais je ne pus rien faire d'autre que pousser un grognement la mâchoire complètement pâteuse. Grey me regarda avec pitié ce qui ne plus pas du tout.

 **« J'ai compris. Je vais m'occuper de toi. T'inquiètes, tout va s'arranger. »**

Si seulement...je n'avais plus beaucoup d'espoir. J'aurai tellement aimé que Lucy soit là pour me dire quoi faire comme d'habitude. Mais elle n'était pas là. D'ailleurs est-ce que je l'a reverrais elle et mon futur enfant. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour la revoir juste une fois et lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Juste une fois...C'est sur ces pensées que je fermai les yeux sans savoir si je les rouvrirais un jour.

 **07 Juillet 2077** **(PDV Natsu)**

Je montais quatre à quatre les marches de cet interminable escalier le souffle court. Il fallait que je me dépêche. Ça fait maintenant un mois que j'avais fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je me demande encore ce qu'il m'a prit de la tromper. J'avais demandé par la suite à Grey de me dire comment je pouvais me racheter et lorsque j'ai voulu m'excuser et m'expliquer avec elle, elle ne me répondait jamais et me fuyais. J'avais enfin réussi à joindre Grey pour lui faire cracher le morceau pour qu'il m'avoue enfin l'endroit où se cachait Lucy. Je me dépêchais donc de continuer mon ascension pour me racheter et tout reprendre depuis le début avec celle qui était en permanence dans mes pensées. Je finis après avoir arpenté un long couloir par arriver devant la chambre d'hôtel de Lucy. Je sonnais alors à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas alors je me mis à tambouriné à la porte en criant son prénom, tan pis pour les voisins. Elle était forcément la puisque je voyais de la lumière sous la porte éclairer faiblement la moquette du couloir.  
N'y tenant plus j'enfonçais la porte avec fracas au bout de plusieurs essais. Une fois mon équilibre repris je me figeais sur place en découvrant la pièce.

 **« Lucy...? »**

La pièce était sans dessus-dessous. L'inquiétude montait rapidement en moi et je cherchais le moindre indice de ce qui avais put ce passer dans la pièce. Des feuilles en tout genre étaient éparpillées au quatre coins de la pièce. Mon regard se stoppa sur des taches de sang avant d'être attiré vers le bureau qui contrastait avec la chaos de la pièce. Une simple lettre y était soigneusement posée en évidence sur l'écharpe à écaille blanche que je lui avait offert lors de notre premier anniversaire. Je me dirigeais alors vers la lettre pour l'ouvrir avec empressement. Peut-être n'aurais-je jamais dut ouvrir cette lettre...

 _Mon cher Natsu,_  
 _  
_  
 _Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi c'est à toi que j'adresse cette lettre. Peut être que ma folie me joue encore des tours. Ou bien est-ce cet amour qui me déchire le cœur. Mais si tu lis ceci c'est que malgré le faite que je t'ai repoussé tu n'en fait qu'a ta tête, ça te ressemble bien._  
 _Sache tout de suite que je suis désolé...désolé de ma grosse bêtise que tu vas bientôt découvrir. Peut être n'aurais-je pas dût et continuer de m'accrocher à ce petit bout de vie qui m'appartient. Mais à présent il est trop tard. Trop tard pour m'excuser, pour me faire pardonner ou même te rappeler à quel point je t'aime._  
 _Peut être as tu compris où je voulais en venir ou bien avec ton cerveau de gamin tu es en train de me prendre pour une folle, mais s'il te plaît lis jusqu'au bout. Je dois dire que j'ai peur du moment où je finirais cette lettre...mais c'est mon choix après tout._  
 _Je te connais et s'il te plaît ne t'en veux pas. Rien n'est de ta faute mais de la mienne. La preuve est que j'ai tout perdue. Même toi. Mais je ne t'en veux pas...ou plus. Je ne sais pas. Alors s'il te plaît garde se beau sourire qui me fait toujours autant chavirer. Reste l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureuse, ne change rien. Ce que j'essaie de te dire Natsu depuis le début est que...j'ai abandonné. Je me suis donné la mort. Cela était sans doute une très mauvaise idée mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je ne pouvais plus._  
 _Dis au revoir à nos amis de ma part et que je ne les oublierais jamais où qu'ils soient._  
 _Peut-être nous reverrons-nous dans une autre vie._  
 _  
_  
 _La Lucy qui t'aime même de là où elle est._

La lettre se froissa dans mes mains. Je ne bougeais plus le temps que l'information arrive clairement à mon cerveau, quelle se répercute au plus profond de mon âme. Mon corps agit sans que je ne le remarque et ce précipita dans la salle de bain qui avait la porte entrouverte laissant échapper de la lumière. Je ne repris pleinement conscience que lorsque la vision de mes pires cauchemars se fit face à moi.  
Lucy était dans la petite baignoire en train de baigner dans son propre sang. Je me jetais sur elle pour prendre son pouls. Un frisson me parcourue lorsque ma peau brûlante entra en contact avec la sienne glaciale. Je n'entendais rien, le néant et tombais à genoux. Le visage baigner de larme et la gorge noué douloureusement. J'étais arrivé trop tard. Les bras tremblants je pris doucement son corps désormais sans vie pour le serrer contre moi. Oui Lucy, moi aussi j'espère te revoir dans une autre vie plus clémente que celle-ci.

 **25 Juin 7777**

J'étais dans notre petit moyen de transport volant redoutant ce que j'allais découvrir. Je jetais un œil à ma gauche pour voir Makarov nous conduire vers je ne sais où et à ma droite Natsu pâle comme un linge. A vrai dire il avait la même tête la dernière fois que je l'ai vu dans un moyen de transport. Makarov finit par atterrir et nous sortîmes tous les trois du véhicule pour arriver dans une énième petite ruelle totalement déserte. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes dans des ruelles pour arriver devant un immense mur blanc d'au moins cinq, impossible de l'escalader. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le but de mes camarades puisqu'ils continuèrent le chemin toujours en silence.  
Nos pas résonnant sur le grand mur blanc que nous longions depuis un moment finirent par se stopper. Nous étions arrivé devant un gigantesque bâtiment relié au mur blanc. Il me semblait entendre de nombreux bruit de pas de l'autre côté de cette façade. Nous prîmes un escalier qui nous conduit à une porte en hauteur que Makarov déverrouilla à l'aide d'une clef sortie de je ne savais où. Ils entrèrent mais moi je restais figé mon corps refusant de bouger. Mon cœur battait si fort que je croyais qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine pour s'enfuir loin d'ici et je l'aurai bien suivi. Mais avant que je ne puisse réagir Natsu remarqua mon absence pour s'arrêter et se retourner vers moi.

 **« Lucy ?**  
 **\- Euh oui j'arrive. »**

Je me forçais donc à franchir le seuil de la porte pour les rejoindre. Le regard de Natsu se fit fuyant une fois de plus et Makarov m'attendait pour ouvrir la porte qui me séparait de  
« l'affreuse vérité qu'est ton futur » comme il avait si bien dit. J'entendais déjà d'où j'étais le bruit infernal et typique des grandes usines industrielle.  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident quelque peu masqué par les bruits de fond. Je m'avançais sur la passerelle et mon regard se posa sur ce qui m'entourait. Mes yeux s'agrandirent horrifié et des envies de vomir montèrent en moi. Prise de vertige je reculais précipitamment jusqu'à manquer de passer par dessus la deuxième balustrade.  
Devant moi s'étendaient de nombreux corps sans vie qui rentraient dans d'immenses machines et en ressortaient sous une forme totalement opposé, une substance affreusement similaire au jus que l'on nous obligeait de boire chaque jour.  
Sans que je m'en rende compte, Natsu m'avait prit la main pour m'entraîner derrière lui et sortir d'ici suivis par Makarov. Je marchais machinalement l'esprit déconnecté, loin de cette sombre réalité.

 **« Je sais que cela t'as sans doute choquée Lucy mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre. »**

Nous étions assis dans le vaisseau alors que je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir marché jusqu'ici. Je tournais lentement la tête vers le vieil homme qui venait de me parler d'une voix plus grave que tout à l'heure.

 **« Si Natsu n'était pas venu te chercher et que tu étais allé jusqu'à ton affranchissement, tu aurais été là-bas, dans cette usine.**  
 **\- Je...Je ne comprends pas.**  
 **\- Dans notre société, il y a deux catégories de personne comme tu la sais : les Hommes libres comme moi et Natsu et les « esclaves » comme toi. Les esclaves sont utilisés et manipulés sans pitié pour satisfaire les Hommes libres. Mais pour éviter toute rébellion de votre part, on vous a fait croire qu'un jour aussi vous seriez libre, l'affranchissement. Mais en vérité, ce jour là, étant donné que votre corps est affaiblit suite à votre exploitation, vous êtes considérez comme inutile pour la société. Vous êtes alors envoyés dans ces usines où vous êtes exécuté et utilisé comme nourriture à vos semblables et un jour eux aussi subiront le même sort. Bien sûre les Hommes libres -à part l'organisation Fairy Tail- ne sont pas au courant, cela créerait une polémique.»**

L'idée de ce que j'avais ingurgité toute ma vie me donna une fois de plus de vomir mes tripes. Alors les bruits de pas que j'entendais de l'autre côté du mur étaient mes semblables qui pensaient se diriger vers la liberté ? Soudain un souvenir, une personne me revint en tête. Levy. Levy avait été affranchie. Levy ne m'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis. Levy avait été exécuté. De nombreuses larmes coulèrent sur mes joues allant même jusqu'à me brûler les yeux. Je n'avait plus les idées fixent et un mal de tête faisait déjà son apparition.  
Je sentis deux bras puissant s'enrouler autour de ma taille et me serrer contre un torse brûlant malgré le bout de tissu qui séparait nos deux peaux. Je levais les yeux pour voir le visage sérieux de Natsu me fixer avec inquiétude. Et sans que je ne m'en rende véritablement compte je m'endormis pleurant toujours dans mon sommeil.

Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux brun rougis, je remarquais instantanément que je me trouvais dans la chambre que m'avait attribué Natsu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là à réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire mais lorsque je me redressais j'étais déterminée. Je sortis en trombe de la chambre et cherchais Natsu à travers l'appartement. Je finis par le trouver affalé dans son canapé regarder la télévision. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais une mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder dessus.

 **« Natsu !**  
 **\- Hein quoi ?** dit-il en se redressant affolé.  
 **\- Emmène moi voir Makarov.**  
 **\- Ça peut pas attendre demain ? Il commence à se faire tard et ses pas sûre dans ces rues là à cette heure-ci.**  
 **\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps. »**

Natsu se leva non sans pousser des grognements de mécontentement il se prépara et nous finîmes par sortir. Contrairement à la dernière fois je ne m'émerveillais pas sur tout ce qui m'entourais trop occupé à peser le pour et le contre de ce que j'allais faire.  
J'étais droite comme un piqué dans le bureau de Makarov qui me regardait avec étonnement. Natsu lui me regardait avec un visage impassible.

 **« Si j'ai bien compris tu veux faire écrouler notre société et arrêter ce massacre. »**

Je hochais positivement la tête au récapitulatif du vieillard de ce que j'étais venu luis annoncer. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

 **« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Bienvenue à Fairy Tail. »**

A présent je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.


	7. Chapter 6

**07 Juillet 1777** **(PDV Lucy)**

J'angoissais. Mais qui ne le serais pas à ma place ? Je me rongeais les ongles jusqu'au sang sans vraiment prêter d'attention à mon livre. Ce que me fit remarquer mon père en me signalant que je le tenais à l'envers. Et dire que je n'avais pas encore ma grossesse à celui-ci préférant attendre que mon mariage ait eu lieu ce qui devait devrait s'accomplir dans quelques jours. Mais quelle idée lui était passé par la tête d'envoyer mon futur époux signer un contrat à l'autre bout de l'océan. Je passais une main sur mon ventre qui commençait déjà à s'arrondir...tout ce stress n'était pas bon. Allez courage Lucy ! Natsu revient aujourd'hui. C'était alors que j'essayais de m'encourager en cet après-midi d'été que mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque j'entendis toquer à la porte. Je me précipitais vers celle-ci ne laissant même pas le temps au domestique de le faire à ma place.  
Lorsque je l'ouvris mon sourire se fanât quelque peu en découvrant Grey et non Natsu. Mais celui-ci ne devait pas être loin puisque Grey était là. Je regardais à droite à gauche sur le perron pour chercher Natsu du regard mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Je me tournais donc à nouveau vers Grey qui me regardais la mine grave et le regard remplit de tristesse. Cela ne présageait rien de bon mais je fis comme si de rien était.

 **« Bonjour Grey ! Comment vas-tu ? Le voyage c'est bien passé ? Tu es allé voir Jubia ? Elle va bien ? Où est Natsu...**  
 **\- Je suis désolé** , me coupa-t-il.  
 **\- Comment ça ?**  
 **\- Natsu...est décédé tôt dans la matinée. »**

Je me figeais et cette fois-ci mon sourire s'effaça complètement. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, pas lui. Mes jambes commençaient à trembler et ma gorge se noua me donnant une voix chevrotante.

 **« C'est encore une de vos blagues idiotes. Sors tout de suite de ta cachette Natsu avant que je ne m'énerve ! »**

J'avais crié ma dernière phrase attirant l'attention des employés de la maison. Mais après plusieurs minutes de silences aucun Natsu désolé n'était sortit des buisson et m'avait pris dans ses bras pour s'excuser. Je fus donc frappé de plein fouée par la réalité et tombais à genoux sur le marbre dur et froid du perron. Grey s'agenouilla devant moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage les larmes commençant à couler abondamment sur mes joues.

 **« Que...que c'est-il passé...?**  
 **\- Il s'est fait empoisonné par un faux médecin qui disait le soigner de son mal de mer. Lorsque l'on a découvert ses véritables intentions qui était de lui voler son argent il était trop tard. Natsu n'a pas survécu à la nuit. »**

Mon cœur se brisa définitivement. Je sentis sur mon épaule des petites gouttes y tomber. Alors Grey pleurait aussi ? C'était la première fois que je le voyais si bas, après tout il avait perdu son meilleur ami et moi mon âme-sœur. Nous étions bien pitoyable à pleurer ainsi à genoux dehors les domestiques s'approchant pour nous aider. Mais plus rien ne pourrait réparer mon cœur déchirer. Mon enfant ne connaîtrait jamais son père et moi je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir son sourire enfantin et ses doux cheveux roses. Plus jamais...que cette signification pouvait être triste.

 **07 Juillet 7777**

Je les regardais tous s'agiter derrière ma vitre telle une fourmilière. Puis mon regard se posa sur la caméra qui me faisait face ainsi que d'autres machines de réglage. Le plan était simple mais long à échafauder. Nous avions réuni de nombreuses preuves dont moi. J'étais chargé de parler. Raconter mon histoire qui serait diffuser sur tout les réseaux que nous avions piraté. La population entière serait donc au courant de la vérité. Mais l'État ne tarderait pas à remonter le signal jusqu'à nous et envoyer leurs hommes pour nous arrêter. C'était donc pour ça que je pouvais les voir d'où j'étais aménager leur ancienne taverne en un champ de bataille parsemer de barricade et autres. Nous savions tous que c'était une mission suicide mais qui pourrait sauver des tas d'autres vies. Je les admirais eux qui pourtant libre voulais aider des esclaves. Certain faisait déjà leur adieux. Je vis au loin Gadjeel, l'homme aux piercing, seul dans un coin sombre le regard dans le vide. On m'avait dit qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment remis de la disparition de Levy alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, moi non plus d'ailleurs je ne m'en étais toujours pas totalement remise.

 **« Tu es prête ? »**

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de l'homme dont j'étais devenue dépendante. J'avais passer beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie et à présent elle m'était devenue indispensable.

 **« On peut dire ça. Et toi Natsu ?**  
 **\- Depuis longtemps. »**

Il me fit un de ses sourires avant de se retourner vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Makarov.

 **« Lucy nous allons commencer, quand à toi Natsu on t'attend en bas. Bonne chance. »**

Nous hochâmes tout deux la tête. Makarov sortit et Natsu se retourna vers moi. Il allait dire quelque chose quand il se stoppa en remarquant mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

 **« Lucy ? Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?**  
 **\- Natsu...j'ai peur »**

En vérité j'étais terrifié. Savoir que j'étais condamné me tordais le ventre. Natsu s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras le regard compatissant. Ce que ça faisait du bien d'être dans ses bras même si ma peur n'était pas totalement retombé.

 **« Tu n'as peur toi Natsu ? »**

Et là il me répondit de la manière dont je n'aurais jamais pensé : il m'embrassait. Ce n'était pas désagréable au contraire mais j'étais surprise, après tout c'était la première fois de ma vie que je ressentais ça. Ce bien être absolue fit que je finis par me laisser aller aller pour y prendre par. Nous finîmes par nous séparé à court d'air. Il colla son front au mien et je me perdis dans ses iris onyx.

 **« Tant que tu es avec moi je n'ai pas à avoir peur. »**

Ce qu'il venait de me déclarer me fit rougir plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Me surprenant moi-même je me rejetais sur ses lèvres voulant profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous restait.

Je les regardais se mettre en place le stress montant en moi. Ils finirent par terminer de se positionner et je vis de loin Makarov se tourner vers moi et me faire signe que je pouvais commencer. J'inspirais profondément avant d'enfoncer un bouton ce qui alluma la caméra. Je la fixais sachant qu'à présent le monde entier me voyait en ce moment même.

 **« Peuple du monde entier, ceci n'est pas un canular. Si je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui c'est pour vous faire par d'une abomination que vous cache notre gouvernement. »**

Je mesurais mes mots. Je voulais attirer leur attention tout en étant rapide.

 **« Je suis une esclave. On nous a fait croire, à vous comme à moi et à mes confrères, qu'un jour nous aurions droit à l'affranchissement et de devenir une personne libre comme vous. Mais tous cela est faux. J'ai pus le constater de mes propres yeux. »**

J'appuyais sur un autre bouton censé faire défilé les images de l'usine que nous avions récolté. J'entendais les portes du bâtiment tambouriner et les membres de Fairy Tail commencer à s'agiter. Alors ont nous avez déjà trouver ? Je devais me concentrer et continuer.

 **« Le jour où nous sommes censés être libéré de nos chaînes nous sommes en faites emmené à l'abattoir. Nos propres corps sont destinés à nourrir nos semblables. »**

Les portes se sont fait défoncer pour laisser apparaître des dizain d'hommes armés. En bas ils avaient commencé à tirer et des gens tombaient des deux côtés. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux mais je devais les retenir, je ne devais pas craquer.

 **« Ce sont nos dirigeants qui sont à l'origine de ses actes inhumains. »**

Mon regard dévia une nouvelle fois vers la fusillade et mes larmes finirent par couler. Natsu venait de se prendre plusieurs balles et il s'écroula sous mes yeux impuissants.

 **« Vous seul pouvez arrêter se massacre. »**

Le seul bruit qui résonnait encore dans la bâtisse était les bruits de pas des hommes envoyé par l'État qui montait à l'étage pour me faire taire. J'éteignis la diffusion et essuyais mes larmes. Je me levais de ma chaise pour me mettre face à la porte qui ne tarderais pas à s'ouvrir sur mes assaillants. Un sourire aux lèvres, je regardais ses soldats entrer, pointer leur arme vers moi et tirer. Finalement la mort était elle aussi une forme de liberté.


	8. Epilogue

**7 Juillet 777 du deuxième calendrier**

 **« Et cela continua ainsi jusqu'à aujourd'hui et continuera jusqu'à la fin des temps. »**

Après avoir achevé mon récit je regardais mes trois petits enfants qui m'avait écouté avec attention tout au long de mon histoire. Puis l'un d'entre eux aux cheveux bleu, Happy, prit la parole.

 **« Mais grand-père, ton histoire à toi et grand-mère est tout le temps triste.**  
 **\- Mais il y a eu d'autre fois plus joyeuse.**  
 **\- Comme celle de maintenant ?**  
 **\- Exactement Carla.**  
 **\- Les enfants ! Il est l'heure de prendre votre bain ! »**

Lily en tête, les enfants coururent jusqu'à la femme de ma vie. Malgré l'âge elle restait toujours aussi belle. Je fixais le ciel où de notre planète nous pouvions voir la Terre que les humains avaient tous abandonné depuis 777ans. Je finis par me lever pour rejoindre ma dulcinée qui m'attendait.

 **« Tu leur à encore raconter cet histoire Natsu ?**  
 **\- J'y peux rien Luce. C'est eux qui voulaient.**  
 **\- Tu devrais plutôt profiter de cette vie au lieu de t'attarder sur le passé. »**

Pour toute réponse je l'embrassais alors que les trois gamins qui nous épiais poussèrent des grognements de dégoûts. 


End file.
